The Noble and the Broken
by Alex Van Heussen
Summary: A noble werewolf born to a gallant pack, and a broken vampire with a dark, violent history. They are polar opposites, but even heaven can't keep them apart. Jori. Rated T. For now, that is.
1. Undefinition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: Here y'all go, as promised, a separate story for the two-shot I made. Those two will be added here too, eventually, and they will be unchanged, so, to those who have read them, feel free to skip those parts. Anyway. Here it is, the prologue-ish-thingy. Enjoy, and please, review! ;)**

**;**

I'm in some teenage club called _Undefinition_, stupid name, really, with a half-empty can of Wahoo Punch in one hand. I lean against the dark-blue walls, my eyes surfing the crowd. My drink has no effect on my burning throat whatsoever.

A guy approaches the vending machine to my left, but as soon as he sees me, he heads my way. I arc a pierced eyebrow at him. I know I look unwelcome, dark, dangerous, and obviously not wanting his attention, but he just doesn't take a hint. Either that or he's completely stupid, like those two morons at Nozu. Let's just say they didn't come back for a third time when I was through with them.

"You alone?" He flashes a grin at me. I want to punch it off of his face.

"You blind?" I snap back.

"If I was, then how could I have seen your beautiful face?" He counters smugly.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, boy," I hiss. "Don't you have a bitch to go back to or something?"

"I do, but she can wait. I'm more interested in _this_ bitch," he responds. A nerve jumps in my jaw. "You want a drink?"

"I have my own," I grumble, waving the can in front of his face.

"A kiss, then?"

I groan in exasperation, roll my eyes, and storm away from him. I escape through the backdoor and into the dark alleyway.

None of the jerks in this club are good enough for my tastes. I'm sure they're all foul-tasting, like milk. None of them are worthy of sinking my teeth into. I check my watch. I have just enough time to go to another teenage club before I have to meet up with my so-called peers at Cat's house.

"Hey," a voice calls out. I scowl as I turn around to face the annoying guy from earlier. I throw the can of Wahoo Punch over at him but he dodges.

"What the hell do you want?" I watch as he smiles. Cocky prick.

"I want to get some, of course," he answers brazenly, causing me to snort in distaste.

God, this guy is really asking to get hurt.

"Back off," I yell at him. He flinches at the ferocity of my voice. Of course. Everybody does.

"Okay, fine, sheesh. I'll leave you alone—"

"No, wait." He wasted my time. Now he's gonna pay. "Stay."

He grins hopefully at me.

"I'm hungry for you," I murmur. His eyes darken with lust, then fear. Probably because by now, my irises are crimson. "You asked for this, kid. What, did you honestly believe a skunkbag like you can get laid on your first try?"

"What a-are you?" He tries to make a mad dash for the door, but I allow my body to shift like the wind, and a second later I'm in front of him, blocking his path.

"You reek of desperation… and virginity," I sneer before grabbing him by his black hair and yanking it back, exposing his neck. He begins to cry and plead. How pathetic. I feel my canines ache as they extend into fangs.

After weeks of hunger, I deserve someone better than this loser, but I don't have time. One more day and I will lose all sense of humanity. Literally.

I bite into the side of his neck, my teeth puncturing the jugular. I groan in triumph as his blood flows into my mouth, but then I nearly recoil.

Virgin blood usually tastes delectable, but—

He tastes downright awful!

I screw my eyes shut. I have no choice. I'm thirsty, and I have to be somewhere else in just a few minutes.

I suck quickly, trying not to taste the thick, vile liquid as it passes through my tongue. Instead, I focus on how it's slowly extinguishing the barren desert that is my throat. I stop exactly after two pints, gasping for air as I pull away. I bite my own tongue to draw blood and touch it to his wound quickly, watching passively as the bitemarks heal. It's as if nothing even happened.

Well, almost.

His gaze is glassy, occupied, like he just downed more beer bottles than he can handle, but I capture it nevertheless, his whole body stiffening as I speak. I can feel my pupils dilating and contracting, hypnotizing him into compulsion.

"None of this happened. You're drunk, and you are going home to wherever your hell hole is located." I let him go and he stumbles out of the alley without a word. I pull my leather jacket closer to my body, even though I don't feel cold, vampires don't _'feel cold'_, and inhale, the cool air somehow removing the bad taste on my tongue.

"Hey, Matt, are you in here?" I hear a familiar voice coming through the door, and before I can ever react, Vega is barging through it. "Matt, are you h—Jade?"

I step into character quickly. I tuck my gloved hands into my jean pockets and put my best glare on. "Why, Vega! What brings you to these parts of the club?"

"I don't talk like that," she responds, eyes narrowed into slits. "What are _you _doing here?"

"It's packed inside, and I hate a stuffy feel."

"Stuffy? Really?"

"You haven't answered my question yet," I prompt in a matter-of-fact tone. She closes the door behind her and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Matt was supposed to get us drinks from the vending machine, but he never came back. When I asked around, they said he went through her. Apparently, he didn't. Or—wait, did you see a guy with black hair and brown eyes go through here?" She draws her eyebrows together.

I feel the urge to chuckle. So my victim was Vega's date. Good thing I attacked him, then.

Wait, why is that a good thing? I saved Vega's life, theoretically. Since when is that ever a good thing?

"Nope, didn't see him," I answer expertly. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Vega. Looks like you really do fail with the boys."

There, I salvaged the situation. Happy?

"Aww, man. He was supposed to drive me over to Cat's, now I have to walk—"

"Hello, Vega, don't be stupid. I have a car, do I not?" It's my turn to narrow my eyes at her.

"No. The last time I was in your car, you drove us through the desert to bury me!" She steps back a little bit. She's cautious. Smart girl.

"Jeeze, Vega, I was just trying to freak you out. I mean, come on. Don't be such a wimp," I growl.

"I am not a wimp, Jade. If you remember, I took on that dumb Gorilla, beat him up, and—"

"—suffered from broken arms—"

"That was a cheap shot! I got the banana fair and square and that oversized chimp was a sore loser. I still won, didn't I?"

"So you'll ride with me, then?" I watch as she eyes me with doubt, her chocolate-brown irises clouded with a mix of emotions which I cannot really recognize, and finally her defenses drop like a rock. She runs a hand through her silky brown hair before sighing.

"Fine, fine. Just don't try anything or else I'm out the door like last time," she says. I flash her a devious smirk, one that means trouble and mischief, but somehow she sees right past it, because her guard's still down.

"Well, you're no fun. Don't you know cats like to play with their prey before killing them?"

"Thanks for branding that image into my mind," she mumbles sarcastically.

I lead the way back into the club and through the crowd. I start pushing at them roughly because they're in the way, and pretty soon they get the picture and we're allowed a straight path to the door. Vega follows quickly behind me. The hair at the back of my neck suddenly rises as Vega leans closer, her lips just more or less two inches to my ear.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You have a little bit of lipstick on your teeth. It's not that noticeable, but—" she cuts herself of as I stop in alarm, knowing full well that that's _not_ lipstick. I run my tongue over my teeth, tasting the hints of foul blood, before baring them at Vega, silently asking her if there's still any stains. "All clear."

"Good." I turn around and push past the double doors, my shoulder bumping against the seventeen-year-old bouncer's as I do.

"Hey, watch where you're g—"

I pivot around and shoot him a death glare. The guy with the Mohawk and a couple dozen tattoos actually whimpers out loud.

"Totally m-my b-bad, didn't mean t-to be in y-your way, pleasedon'tkillme!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna, you know, socially destroy your life and—"

"Jade," Vega warns, her hand landing on my shoulder. I try to shrug out of it, but my body betrays me, that traitor, and inches a little bit closer to her instead. "Let's just go, okay?"

I grumble a string of curse words under my breath and allow her to steer me into the parking lot.

**;**

**Author's Note: I don't know how this came out. Tell me what you think?**


	2. Dreamcatcher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Okay, okay, so the first Chapter 2 has been bugging me to no end, so I've decided to erase it and create this new one. Hope you like it?**

**\Dreamcatcher/**

"Come on, Castor, you have to get up!"

Vega looks up from her seat on the rug and at André, signaling that it was his turn to speak his line.

"I can't, Sydney! I'm bleeding here!" André's face twists up in pretend agony, his free hand absently moving to his eyebrow. "The Scythe got me good."

"No, Castor, we have to go. If we stay here, the Scythe will come back and finish you off," Vega yells convincingly, her eyes widening in concern for her character's partner. I stand up from the couch abruptly, André raising his eyebrows in curiosity but continuing his line nevertheless.

"Where are you going?" Cat asks quietly, staring at me from where she's playing Go Fish with Beck.

"Your room. I left my phone in my bag," I answer blankly, moving swiftly up two flights of stairs to the second floor, and head for the pastel-colored door with a floral "C" hammered on the very middle. I frown at Cat's choice of colors as I enter her room. I nudge a small stuffed giraffe away with my boot as I make my way to my bag, kneeling down to rummage through the items carelessly thrown into it, but all of a sudden the air feels heavy and tense, and I double my efforts to breathe.

_What the hell_? I look around, trying to see if there's anyone in the room with me, but I'm alone. My skin starts to rise in goosebumps and I bite my lips together in confusion. I turn quickly, trying to find the source of the odd feeling, and my eyes land on Vega's purse. Without hesitation, I crawl over to it, checking to see if no one's followed me before opening it.

As soon as my fingers graze a dark-blue leather-bound book, I feel a sharp pain in my gut. I yank it out and a small charm falls down from between the pages, and my throat constricts.

_What on earth have you got here, Vega?!_ I recognize the feeling as soon as I see the small Dreamcatcher on the ground in front of me. I pick it up carefully and the second I make contact with the accessory, the kinky feeling ceases. "Is this what I think this is?"

There's a small jade bead at the very middle of the Dreamcatcher, and for a second it looks like green smoke is curling inside of it.

_The Dreamcatcher. Protector of the Pack Young_. I close my eyes. _A young werewolf shall be given a small Dreamcatcher to keep him from harm. The stone in the middle shall tell how he shall be protected, and one thing is certain: it never fails_.

"Vega, don't tell me you're what I think you are," I hiss under my breath, and I fumble to place the Dreamcatcher back into the small book. I return it to her purse exactly the way I found it, and go back to my own backpack, the contents still littered on the floor.

Pain sears my chest as I remember when I was first given my Dreamcatcher, only to be taken away weeks later when I was transformed into the blood-sucking creature that I am now.

"Jade? Are you there?" I flinch when I hear Vega calling out my name, and I quickly swipe my phone from the bottom of my bag.

"What do you want, Vega?" I turn around to look at her.

"It's your turn," she replies simply.

"At least let me put my stuff in, will you?" I start to dump all of my items back into my bag, but then Vega kneels down beside me and shakes her head.

"No wonder your bag is always messy, Jade. Here, let me." She starts arranging my stuff neatly into my bag, whistling "_Make it Shine_" gleefully and I let her. Her head tilts to one side and she dangles my necklace in front of her eyes, the vial dangling from the chain and the _red liquid_ sloshing inside.

"Blood," I say plainly, like it's the most normal thing in the world, and it's just that… Blood.

"Of course it is. I'm just happy it's not that chunk of fat you got at the hospital when we visited Rex," she chuckles, putting the necklace neatly in with the other stuff before re-zipping my bag. "Well, now that _that's_ done, we should head back down to the basement."

She stands up, dusts her jeans, and offers me her hand. I glare at it suspiciously before taking it and she yanks me up to my feet.

"Thanks," I grumble, watching the half-Latina carefully as she makes her way to the door. I think back to all of the times I've been with her, but she doesn't show any signs of being a werewolf. _Maybe she just bought it somewhere, but that doesn't explain the wonky feelings…_

"Jade?" Vega's voice snaps me out of my deep thoughts. "You coming or not?"

"Coming," I murmur, following her back down to the basement. I rub my palms together before hiding them in the pockets of my jeans. How am I supposed to bring it up? How am I supposed to ask her about it? She'll know I went through her bag.

_Maybe I could just tell her that I went through it. This is Vega. She didn't even freak out much when I went into her room._

It's decided. Right after this rehearsal, I'm asking her about the Dreamcatcher.

**;**

"Alright, guys! See you tomorrow!" I wave at my friends with a large grin, which turns into grimace when I realize how hoarse my voice is.

"Vega! Get in the car before I leave you here to walk all the way home!" I give my friends one last wave before getting into the passenger's seat and strapping the seatbelt on with a frown.

"Why do you have to be so mean? And I thought we were friends…" I trail off, watching as Jade shakes her head.

"We _are_ friends, Vega. I just wouldn't be _me_ if I suddenly went all goody-two-shoes like you," she chuckles.

I partly smile at the fact of her admitting that we're friends. I notice that she does that often, confirming our friendship, and it just feels better every time. "So you're not gonna let up with the insults? Even just a little bit?"

"Nope."

"That's reassuring."

"It better be." She rolls her shoulders, speeding up and driving through a red light. I grip onto my seat as we do, but thankfully it's somewhere around midnight, and there's nobody at the intersection.

"Is that necessary?"

"What's necessary?"

"Running through a red light! Is it for reputation, or do you get a kick out of near death experiences," I say skeptically, narrowing my eyes at her. "Or maybe you just want me to leap out of your car again."

"Relax, Vega. The sooner I bring you home, the sooner _I_ can go to bed. I get tired too, you know."

"Still, what if we get in an accident?"

"Jesus, Vega. Stop worrying like a mom. I have killer instincts." She smirks at the comment.

"I don't doubt it one bit," I reassure, patting her shoulder before relaxing in my seat. Almost instantly, the weight of the day slams down on me, and I find myself nodding off more than once.

Without warning, the car jerks to a stop, and I look around wildly, both of my hands moving to grasp Jade's arm for support.

"What happened?" I gasp, eyes wide with surprise.

"Relax, Vega. We're here." She points out the window and I let out a sigh.

"Oh. And I was just getting cozy," I mumble with an embarrassed giggle.

"Your bed is way cozier. Trust me." Jade suddenly frowns, her two fingers trapping my chin and forcing me to look up into her eyes. "What's wrong now, Vega? Or do you want me to carry you to your room?"

"Nothing. It's just—You know—I'm pretty wazzed that Matt ditched me." I shrug. "Oh well. Can't please everyone, can we?"

"Yep. But don't worry. Those people you can't please are most likely a bunch of moronic douchebags who'll probably end up begging on their knees." She winks at me and I let out a breathy sigh.

"Wow. Jade West is being reassuring," I comment.

"Are you _still_ not used to it?" She arcs a pierced brow at me.

"What, with your constant snark and insulting nature? Of course I'm not used to you suddenly becoming my own little ray of sunshine." I smile. "But I like it. A lot."

"Call me your little '_ray of sunshine_' again and you're dead-meat," she jokes, leaning over to kiss my cheek affectionately. "Now go home, _friend_. It's Friday tomorrow, and you know what happens after school."

"Game night," I answer, stepping out of the car. "Oh, wait, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that '_carry-me-to-my-room_' offer still up?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope," she replies with a snigger. "The offer expired just one second ago."

"Typical. Good night."

"Oh, wait, Vega—"

"Yeah?" I turn around to face her, and I can easily see the conflict in her blue-green eyes.

"Well—You see… I…" She shakes her head and sighs. "Never mind. I'll see you around, Vega."

And just like that, she leaves, honking the car horn as a final goodbye before disappearing around the corner. I let a smile touch my face before crossing the lawn and pushing through the front door.

**;**

**Ah. Definitely better than the last, I think. What about you? Better or worse?**


End file.
